The present invention relates to cradles and more particularly to a sway device for a cradle which facilitates an adult or a baby himself in swaying the cradle.
A cradle is indispensable to a family. There are various types of cradles on the market and the collapsible type of cradle is most popular. FIG. 1 shows a conventional type of collapsible cradle 10 which includes a foot member 11 under each of the four corners of the cradle, four collapsible transverse rods 12 which include hinge means 13. This type of cradle does not include means to sway the cradle.
The present invention has a main object to provide a sway device for a cradle to easily allow a cradle, either of the solid or collapsible type to be swayed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sway device for a cradle which can be fixed when the cradle is not swaying.
Accordingly, the sway device for a cradle of the present invention comprises four sway members fixed to the four lower corners of a conventional type of cradle. Each of the sway members has an inverse L-shaped foot means and a wobbler which is hingedly suspended from the sway member and has an arcuate bottom standing on the ground, which when an adult or a baby sways the cradle, it begins to swing to and from. If the cradle is not to be swayed the wobbler is fixable so that the foot means therefore stands on the ground.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.